In some motor vehicle models, it is desired to locate the fuse box or the body control module (BCM) beneath the instrument panel console adjacent the foot well behind a removable cover of the cowl trim. In the past such a cover has been held in place by means of snap fasteners because the fuse box must be accessible to a vehicle operator without any tools. On right hand drive vehicles, the accelerator pedal is positioned adjacent this cover with very limited clearance making it very difficult to remove the cover to access the fuse box or the BCM.
This document relates to a new and improved cowl trim assembly incorporating a sliding cover that may be easily opened to access the compartment behind the cover and any components such as a fuse box or BCM carried therein. Advantageously, the sliding cover is easily opened even on right hand drive models where the accelerator pedal provides limited clearance for access.